Kindness and Loyalty
by Jazz18
Summary: Hinata Hyūga didn't know what to expect when her father put her in someone else's care. Unbeknownst to her, nothing would ever be normal ever again.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A Distant Family**

Hinata Hyūga winced when she accidentally cut herself.

Ever since she started to play a game called _Kingdom Hearts_ , she liked the concept of a good luck charm.

It was hard enough to just live with her family but whenever she played the games…it made it easier for her.

She already had a color picked out for her, so all she had to do was make it.

She never once told anyone what she was doing, not even her younger sister.

It wasn't like she didn't trust Hanabi, but this was important to her.

The purple-haired girl looked at the nearby picture frame at her desk before she signed.

It was a picture of her with her parents and her baby sister.

The only family photo they have…

* * *

 **I wanted to try something different. Hope everyone likes it and I'll try to get back to my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Her New Caretaker and His Roommate**

The purple-haired girl hid behind her father as he spoke to the one who would be taking care of her from now on.

She has long, purple hair with her bangs covering her forehead, strands of shoulder-length hair framing her face, and lavender eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved purple hoodie, a black skirt with blue lace at the bottom, black pants, and black shoes.

"It has been awhile." The man formally said.

"It has." Her father agreed.

The young man looked at the little girl, making her flinch as she hid behind her father.

He has short, brown hair and grey eyes under a pair of glasses. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie under a white lab coat, dark pants, and brown shoes.

He kindly smiles at her before the smile faded once his eyes met her father's. "Are you sure about this? I don't mind, but it won't be easy for her."

"I've already made up my mind." The words were spoken so coldly that it made the spectacled man frown.

She only looked down.

Her father was always like this…

"I leave her in your hands, Kishitani." He looked at his daughter, making her look up at him. "Don't be a burden on others, Hinata."

She stiffened at those words before she slowly nodded. "Yes…"

He looked at the young man. "If you ever need anything, just call."

With those words delivered, he left the apartment without another word.

She looked up when she saw the man crouch down to her height.

He smiled at her. "Hi."

She avoided his eyes.

Eyes filled with so much kindness…

"…Hello…" She slowly greeted back.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani. It's nice to meet you."

"…You too, Mister Kishitani."

Shinra lightly ruffles her hair. "Aw, call me Shinra, Hinata."

She paused at the gesture.

No one has ever touched her like he does.

As if…it didn't matter if she was apart of an influential family…

"How about I make us something to eat?" Shinra offered, making her blink.

She watched him walk over to the kitchen, unsure of any of this.

"So what would you like to eat?" Shinra asked. "I can make anything you want!"

Hinata hesitated looking down. "…Can I…have some cinnamon rolls?"

Shinra softly laughed. "Sure, Hinata! Go ahead and have a seat."

Hinata looked around before she noticed a table nearby.

She walked over to it, putting her bag on top before sitting in the chair.

"How about I tell you about myself?"

Hinata looked up at him to see him working on the food.

"I'm twenty-four years old and I'm a doctor. But I don't work in hospitals like most of them do."

Hinata blinked at the vague explanation before she pulled out her notebook to draw.

She looked up when she heard a chair move to see Shinra sitting next to her.

"I also have a roommate named Celty. She's a little different, but she'll like you!"

Different? What did that mean?

"…What does she do?" Hinata hesitantly asked.

"She's a transporter, so she's usually busy. But she's the kindest roommate I could ask for."

Hinata blinked at that statement before the alarm in the kitchen went off.

"Oh, it's ready!" Shinra got up, running over to get it out.

Hinata looked at her notebook before she closed it to push it aside.

Shinra placed the plate in front of her before sitting down.

"Thank you, Shinra…" She took a bite from the cinnamon roll.

He smiled. "You're welcome, Hinata." He looked over at the window to notice it getting dark. "Celty should be coming back soon…"

He looked over before he noticed that Hinata had a few crumbs on her face, making him smile.

He could hardly believe that she was Hiashi Hyūga's daughter.

She must resemble her mother more than her father.

"Do you have any siblings, Hinata?" Shinra asked, taking a cinnamon roll from the plate.

Hinata looked at him. "I have a younger sister… She's four years old." She took another cinnamon roll.

"What's her name?"

"Hanabi. She resembles Father." Then she looked down. "Maybe that's why…"

He looked at her in confusion. "Hinata?"

She looked up to see his confusion. "It's…n-nothing. D-Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child." He ignored the stutter in her voice.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Celty!" He jumped out of his seat.

Hinata looked up just in time to see a woman jab him in the stomach.

"O-Ow! C-Celty, that hurts!" And yet he was still smiling despite the pain he was feeling.

She was wearing a black biker jumpsuit with gloves and a yellow and blue helmet that vaguely resembles a cat's head.

Hinata wasn't so sure of Shinra's roommate.

"C-Celty, H-Hinata is here…" The jabbing finally stopped.

She looked over to see the purple-haired girl.

Hinata stiffened slightly, looking down.

She saw someone come by out of the corner of her eye before she looked up.

Celty sat down next to her before typing on her phone and showing it to her. [Hello Hinata. It's nice to meet you!]

"…You too." So she couldn't talk.

[This must be really scary to you, but it's okay.] Celty typed. [Shinra and I will do our best to take care of you.]

The purple-haired girl was quiet before she tightened her grip on her skirt. "I…" She nodded, unable to say anything.

Shinra sat on the other side of her. "It's okay, Hinata. If you ever feel uncomfortable, let us know. We're not going to push you into anything you don't want to do."

Hinata looked at him before she nodded. "I know…" She rubbed her eyes.

"How about you go to sleep, Hinata?" Shinra suggested. "The guest room is ready for you. I'll take you there and tomorrow, we can go shopping."

"There's…no need." She covered her mouth to hide a yawn.

Shinra gently pats her back. "C'mon." He stood up.

[Goodnight, Hinata.] Celty typed to her.

"Goodnight…" She grabbed her bag before she followed the man.

He opened the door before turning to her. "Here you go. Call me or Celty if you need anything."

"Okay…"

Shinra closed the door behind him.

The room was pretty plain since it lacked any furniture with only a futon in the middle of the room.

Hinata noticed a suitcase that was filled with her clothes before she changed into a pair of dark blue pajamas.

She laid down in the futon before she fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Little Hinata meets the underground doctor and his roommate. I'm honestly not so sure how this is going to pane out (which is usual for all of my stories but still...). So some feedback would be much appreciative since I never did a younger Hinata before.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Uncertainty and a New Friend**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room.

She slowly sat up, looking around while rubbing her eyes.

Where…

She slowly stood up before sliding the door open, looking around.

She wandered around the place until she saw someone cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Shinra looked over at her before he smile. "Hinata! Good morning!"

Right… She was in an apartment complex with her new caretaker and his roommate.

"Morning Shinra…" She looked down.

She forgot that she wasn't living with her family anymore…

"I almost got breakfast ready so how about you go get dressed and once we're done eating, we can go shopping, okay?" Shinra said to her.

"…Okay."

A part of her didn't want to accept this.

* * *

"…Where's Celty?" Hinata asked after Shinra locked the door.

"She's out on a job, but we should be back before she comes back." Shinra smiled at her before walking with her right behind him. "We're going to go shopping for some clothes and maybe a couple toys. But we're also going to get some school supplies."

Hinata looked up at him. "Am I…still going to the same school?"

"Yeah. There should be a store with a bit of everything a couple blocks away. We'll go there, okay?"

"Okay…"

Once they were outside, he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't get separated from him.

Hinata looked up for a moment before she looked down.

She rarely left her home unless it was to go to school since her father would get her and her sister whatever they wanted.

As they were walking, there was suddenly a loud noise along with a loud yell that sounded like a growling noise.

"W-What's that?" Hinata asked with slightly widened eyes.

Shinra slightly smiled at her. "Oh, that's just a friend of mine. You don't have to worry about him though. He just has a bit of a temper."

Hinata blinked.

That…was still vague.

"Here we are! Now the clothes should be…this way!" He pulled her with him, smiling without a care in the world.

Hinata quietly looked at him, still wondering about Shinra.

He was nice to her, she could tell that much, but he seemed…different in a way…

And why was he wearing a lab coat while they were shopping?

Hinata didn't understand it…

"This is cute!" Shinra lets go of her hand to grab a purple dress with a black design on it before holding it up to her.

Hinata looked at him quietly, waiting patiently.

Shinra nodded with a smile. "It suits you! Let's keep looking."

They spent a couple more minutes looking for clothes for her to wear, with Shinra choosing which ones suit her.

Usually 'cute' clothes.

Once they were done with the clothes, they looked through the aisles of toys.

"Go on, Hinata." Shinra encouraged her. "Pick one that you like."

Hinata hesitated before she looked through the toys.

None of them seemed like ones she would use before she noticed a toy behind some board games.

It was purple stuffed rabbit with a red ribbon around its neck.

"That's cute." Shinra told her, smiling.

Hinata paused, looking at him before she looked at the toy, unsure.

"Do you want it, Hinata?" Shinra asked.

"I…" She hesitated.

All of this was so new to her.

But she wasn't used to the idea of having toys. She barely had any.

"I don't…" She stopped again, unsure.

Shinra gave her a friendly smile. "How about we get it anyway? If you don't like it, we can always give it to someone else, okay?"

Hinata hesitated before she slowly nodded. "Okay…"

"All right then." He grabbed one of her hands while her arm cradled the rabbit close to her. "Now school supplies. By the way, how old are you?"

"…Nine." Hinata quietly answer.

"Nine, huh? All right then!" And without another word, they walked around for the school supplies.

Shinra picked out quite a few things for her, often asking for her opinion.

Hinata would nod in agreement and softly murmuring "It's okay." as he showed it to her.

She didn't care about the school supplies all that much.

It wasn't like she had any friends, anyway…

Hinata looked down at that thought.

Most kids stayed away from her once they knew who her family was.

Then again, her strange eye color usually drove them away anyway…

"And we're done!" Shinra cheerfully exclaimed before he looked at Hinata.

She wasn't looking at him quietly as usual but instead at the ground with a small frown on her face.

"Hinata." Shinra crouched down to her height, making her look up. "What's wrong? You can tell me, you know."

Hinata quietly looked at him before she pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "It's nothing… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Hinata?"

She hesitated. "Um…"

Shinra softly laughed. "There's no need for you to apologize! You haven't done anything wrong."

Hinata wasn't used to this.

Shinra was so kind to her despite the fact that she was a stranger to him.

He didn't speak to her in a formal way like anyone except Hanabi does.

He spoke to her as if she did nothing wrong.

"I… I'm sorry." She apologized again before she winced at that.

She just couldn't stop apologizing…

Shinra softly smiled at her before he gently ruffled her hair. "It's okay. How about when we get back home, we can play some games while we wait for Celty?"

Hinata blinked. Games?

She slowly nodded with a shy smile.

It was probably the first smile she gave someone besides her sister in a long time…

* * *

"You win again! You're good, Hinata!" Shinra smiled at her.

Hinata blushed before she shook her head. "I'm not…"

They had been playing a card game for a while now she has beat three times while he only won once.

"Do you want to play again?"

Hinata hesitated. They have been playing for an hour now and she was kinda getting bored…

"Sure…"

Shinra seemed to see through her however before he grabbed the cards, putting them together. "How about we do something else? Something more exciting."

Hinata looked at him in confusion. "Like what?"

He puts the cards in its box before he thought for a moment. "How about…a video game?"

Her eyes widened slightly before she slowly nodded.

"All right then. Let me get it set up." He got up, walking over to the TV. "Just to warn you, Hinata, my games are pretty old so I don't know if you'll like it."

"That's okay." She didn't mind. It gave her the chance to play something completely different.

"By the way, have you named your new friend?" Shinra asked.

Friend? Oh, he meant the rabbit.

Hinata looked down at the rabbit, who was sitting comfortably in her lap.

She actually hasn't thought of a name but now that she pondered it…

"Shion…" Hinata softly murmured. The spelling was different from…but it meant the same thing.

Shinra smiled at her. "I like it. It means remembrance. It's a perfect name!"

Hinata smiled, happy that he liked it before she paused.

It was strange… Barely a day has gone by and she was starting to get comfortable around him.

"Let's get started!" Shinra sat down next to her.

He explained the controls to her before having her play it by herself so she didn't fell pressured.

By the time that Celty came back, she stopped at the sight of them.

"Jump, Hinata! Jump!"

"I'm trying…!"

They were sitting side by side, playing the video game.

Celty could only stare, watching the two since they didn't realize she was back.

Then Hinata died, making her sign as the game taunted her.

Shinra lightly laughed. "That's okay, Hinata. It's a tough part. Maybe next time."

"Okay…" Then she noticed someone watching them before she looked over.

Shinra looked over as well before he smiled. "Celty! You're back!"

Celty smacked her helmet before she typed on her phone. [Should she really be playing, Shinra? You didn't force her, did you?]

"I didn't! I asked if she wanted to play. We only started playing after we got bored with playing cards for an hour."

Celty walked over to Hinata before she noticed something different. [Who's that?]

Hinata flushed when she noticed the rabbit. "T-This is Shion… Shinra…bought her at the store…"

Shinra beamed. "Isn't she cute? Hinata picked out her name!"

[It's adorable.]

Hinata shyly smiled. "Thank you…"

Celty seemed more calmer than Shinra was. Shinra would get excited while Celty was calm and composed.

They were so different and yet…

"I'll go get started on dinner." Shinra stood up. "How about you two play together? I'm sure Hinata would like that."

[Do you mind, Hinata?] Celty asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No…"

Celty took the other controller while Shinra began cooking in the kitchen.

They had been playing for fifteen minutes when Celty caught Shinra's eyes.

She paused the game, typing on her phone before showing it to the purple-haired girl. [I'll be right back.]

Hinata watched her walk to Shinra before they left the apartment for some reason.

What was going on?

She saw Shinra come back but no Celty.

"Celty had to go out for a job. But you can play with her when she comes back, okay?" Shinra smiled at her.

Hinata nodded.

She turned off the console before she got picked up a book to read while Shinra finished cooking.

Once they ate, they watched TV for an hour and two before Shinra looked over.

"It's getting late. Hinata—" He turned to her before he blinked.

Hinata quietly slept on the edge of the couch with Shion cradled close to her chest.

Shinra softly smiled before he got up to get a blanket, draping it over the young girl, ruffling her hair slightly. "Goodnight, Hinata. Sweet dreams…"

* * *

 **And done. I was on a roll and I couldn't stop. Can anyone guess what I named the rabbit from? Lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: The First Day of School and a Hidden Secret**

"Good morning, Hinata!" Shinra greeted her the moment he saw her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Morning…" She sat down at the table before she looked down at her lap.

"So are you ready for school?" Shinra asked as he placed the breakfast in front of her.

"…Yes." She softly mumbled.

Shinra looked up at her when he heard her mumbling.

She avoided his eyes and her eyes were staring quietly at nothing as she ate her breakfast quietly.

Once she was done, he took the bowl from her to put it in the sink before turning to her. "Are you ready to go?"

Hinata looked at him in slight confusion.

He smiled at her. "I'm going to walk you to school so you don't get lost. After all, this is a big city." He grabbed her backpack which was hanging on the edge of the chair. "Here."

"Thank you…" She took it from him before she hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you…"

"It's no trouble at all! I would worry if you went by yourself. You've never been to this part of town, right?"

She slowly nodded.

"Then that settles it!"

Hinata looked around for a moment.

Celty must have left already.

* * *

"And we're here." Shinra looked at Hinata, who looked up at him. "I might get called in for a job. Do you want me to ask Celty to pick you up?"

Hinata shook her head. "I can make it back…"

"Are you sure? Celty won't mind."

"I'm sure…" He helped her get to school, so she can remember a way back.

"All right. But just in case, you can text either one of us." He had made sure to give her a cell phone with both their numbers. "Have a good day!"

Hinata gave him a small wave before she walked inside.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Hinata walked past the others with her head down.

School always made her depressed since no one ever wanted to be her friend.

As she was walking by, she noticed a bookstore nearby before she went inside.

She wandered over to the manga section before she grabbed one to read.

"Aw, she's so cute!"

Hinata jumped, turning around to see a young woman and a young man.

The woman has brown hair that was pulled up in a braid along the back of her head with two piece of her hair hanging freely in front of her ears and brown eyes. She was wearing a black newsboy cap, a long-sleeved black dress, and black ankle boots.

The man has light brown hair and closed eyes. He was wearing a light blue long-sleeved hoodie, dark pants, and brown shoes.

"She's like a precious cinnamon roll!"

Hinata blinked. A…what?

What did that even mean? How could she look like food?

"Hi!" The woman smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"…H-Hinata Hyūga. It's nice to meet you…" She bowed to them.

That only made the brunette squeal, making Hinata jump.

"Her name is like a heroine!" Huh?

"You're right!" The man agreed. "A shy but strong heroine! Don't give up, Hinata!"

The purple-haired girl blinked innocently.

Was something…wrong with them?

Someone behind them signed. "Stop bothering her or she'll catch your disease."

"But Dotachin! She's so cute!" The girl exclaimed.

Hinata saw a man sign at them.

He has brown hair under a black beanie and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green jacket, tan jeans, and black shoes.

He looked normal compared to the two.

"Honestly…" He bent down to her height. "Hey, are they bothering you?"

Hinata slowly shook her head, holding the manga close to her chest.

They kept squealing about how cute she was, which the man ignored.

"Sorry about them. They're a bit weird. That's Erika and Walker." He gestured to them before pointing to himself. "And I'm Kyohei. And you?"

"Hinata…" She softly murmured.

"How come you're by yourself?"

"I…I just left school and I… I just wanted to look…"

"That's okay. Can I see?"

She slowly nodded, giving him the manga.

" _D. Gray-Man_ , huh? That's a good choice." He gave it back to her.

"Thank you…" She looked up and noticed the time. "I-I have to go… B-Bye…" She puts the manga back on the shelf before running out of the store.

"Bye Hinata!" Erika and Walker waved to her while Kyohei watched the young girl.

By the time she got back to Shinra's apartment, she was panting with beads of sweat pouring down her face.

Hinata stopped for a moment to control her breathing before she went inside.

"Welcome back, Hinata!" She heard Shinra just as she was taking her shoes off. "How was school?"

"It was okay." Hinata softly said before she looked around to see it was just her and Shinra.

Did Shinra stay inside all the time?

Even though she didn't really understand his explanation of his occupation, Celty seemed to work more than he does.

She shook her head. It wasn't her business.

She placed her backpack on the table before she began drawing in her notebook.

Shinra looked over at her. "Do you like to draw, Hinata?"

She looked up before she nodded. "Yes…"

He smiled. "That's great. So do you want to be an artist?"

"I don't know…" She looked down. "I…never really thought about it…"

"That's okay." Shinra said, making her look at him. "You're still just a kid. You have your whole life to think of what you want to be."

Hinata merely stared at him.

He was so different from her father…

Her father never encouraged her at all and yet Shinra never looked down on her.

Hinata looked at her drawing.

It was a landscape drawing of the view outside the apartment complex.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and close.

"Celty! You're back!" Shinra greeted her. "We've been waiting for you!"

She jab him before he could get close to her.

Hinata winced at the grunt of pain that came out of the man.

"Ow!"

They had…a strange relationship.

Celty walked over to Hinata, ignoring the whining man. [Was he bothering you, Hinata?]

She shook her head. "No… Welcome back, Celty." She gave her a gentle smile.

[Thank you.] Celty looked at her notebook, noticing it open.

Shinra had went over and noticed what was on the page.

Hinata was confused before she looked at what caught their attention.

Then she froze, her eyes widening.

She quickly grabbed it, closing it. "I-It's not that good…"

"Not that good? This is incredible!" Shinra beamed at her. "You have talent, Hinata!"

She flushed before shaking her head. "I don't…"

Celty typed in her phone before showing it to her. [It is amazing, Hinata. You captured it in such perfect detail. You could be a talented artist someday.]

Hinata blushed at the compliment.

No one ever really compliments her.

It was strange to her.

"T-Thank you…"

Then she hesitated as something dawned on her.

Ever since she first met Celty, she's noticed that she never takes off her helmet.

Why?

Hinata looked at the woman. "…Celty? Can I…ask you a question?"

Celty tilts her helmet to the side while Shinra went to get dinner ready.

"How come…you don't take your helmet off?"

Celty stiffened while Shinra stopped, looking at the two girls.

Hinata noticed the guarded look on his face before she flinched, looking down. "I'm… I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

Shinra walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Hinata." He looked up at Celty. "Actually, we should probably talk about this."

Celty nodded before sitting down next to her, typing on her phone before showing it to her. [You won't get scared, will you, Hinata?]

Scared? Why would she get scared?

Hinata looked at her in confusion while Shinra sat down.

Celty hesitated before removing her helmet.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly.

There was no head…but Hinata could see black smoke coming from her neck.

So that was why. Because she wasn't…human.

"…I'm not scared." Hinata told Celty.

[You're not?] Celty typed. [Why?]

Hinata looked down. "…Because you're not scary." She looked at Celty. "You're kind. You and Shinra…are one of the kindest people I know."

They were kind to her.

Kind to her when she suffered from her loneliness and self-loathing.

They were kind…like her mother.

[Thank you, Hinata.] Celty typed to her. [It means a lot to me. More than you know.]

Shinra softly laughed. "You're embarrassed, Cel—" He yelped when his cheek was pinched by her.

Hinata covered her mouth to hide a laugh.

They were far from normal, but they were the kindest people she knew.

* * *

 **And now Hinata finds out the big secret. Honestly, I don't think Hinata would be scared like most kids would. She just thinks of the kind of person Celty is than her being headless.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: A Child's Innocence**

The days went by surprisingly quickly for Hinata as she went to her school and then back to Shinra's apartment.

Occasionally, she would go to the library to read or just to draw in peace.

Hinata paused when she noticed an area of the town with a good landscape.

It was still daylight out so she had time to sketch.

She sat down before she got out her notebook.

Time flew by before she even realized it, not even hearing cars passing her by.

Hinata stopped to check her progress before she got rid of the extra shavings on the paper.

"Wow, that's impressive!"

"That takes real talent."

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Erika and Walker watching her before she went back to work.

Then she paused.

Erika…and Walker…

She looked over again before she softly shrieked, dropping her notebook.

Erika giggled at how cute she was while Walker was apologetic.

"Sorry about that, Hinata. Didn't mean to scare you." He picked up the notebook before giving it to her.

"Honestly…" Kyohei walked over to them with someone behind him. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

She took the notebook from him, quietly murmuring "Thank you…" before looking up at Kyohei and the man behind him.

The man has medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt under a dark red vest, blue jeans, loafers, and shoes. He was also wearing a necklace.

Hinata slowly nodded. "Yes…"

"Dotachin! Hinata has talent! Real talent!" Erika grinned.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped at her before he looked over at him. "Can I see?"

"It's…not that good…" But she held the notebook out for him and his friend to see.

The man whistled. "Looks like you're seeing the real thing."

Kyohei gave her a smile. "Your parents must be proud."

She flinched at those words.

Proud? No… Her father would consider it…pointless.

"Father…doesn't know… I don't…live with him anymore…"

"Why not?" Erika asked.

"…I don't know. He…put me in someone else's care. B-But… He's really nice to me."

Kyohei looked at her carefully. "What's his name?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"The one taking care of you. What's his name?"

"Um… Shinra Kishitani."

Kyohei's eyes widened. "Shinra?" Then he softly chuckled. "That's surprising…"

"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Don't you know how late it is, Hinata?" Walker asked.

Late? She looked over to see the sun almost set.

Oh, no…

"I-I didn't…" She stuttered.

Hinata didn't mean to lose track of time.

"It's okay." Kyohei assured her with a smile. "We'll take you back so you don't have to run back. You mind, Saburo?" He looked at his friend.

"Not at all." He smiled at her. "I'll get you back before it gets dark!"

"C'mon, Hinata!" Erika grabbed her hand. "You can sit between us! We'll show you all the best manga!"

"Yeah!" Walker agreed.

"Make sure it suits her age." Kyohei lectured.

"Okay, Dotachin!"

"Don't call me that!"

Hinata could barely keep up.

They were a bit strange…but they were nice.

* * *

"Hinata." Kyohei gently shook her shoulder. "We're here."

She slowly opened her eyes to see Kyohei.

"Good, you're awake. Do you want me to walk you up?"

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I'll be fine… Thank you…"

"No problem. Before you go, here." He handed her a bag.

"What is it?" She looked at it tiredly.

"That manga you were looking at. You never bought it."

"You didn't have to…"

"Just take it." He waved her off.

"…Thank you." Hinata slightly smiled at him before she left the van and entered the building.

She opened the door before closing it behind her.

Erika and Walker could certainly talk…

Hinata took off her shoes before she wandered into the living room.

It seemed quiet and she could hear talking.

She wandered into a room that looked like an office before she noticed Shinra in it.

"…Shinra?"

He turned to her. "Oh, Hinata! You're back!" He looked over at his computer to check the time. "It's late."

"Sorry. I lost track of time…" She rubbed her eyes tiredly before she noticed the camera. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, just documenting." He turned his camera off before standing up. "So how was your day?"

She followed him to the living room, sitting at the table. "Okay…" Then she paused as she remembered something. "Shinra? Do you know someone named Kyohei?"

He paused for a moment before turning to her. "I do. But how do you know Kyohei?"

"I met him on my first day of school." She took out the book from the bag before looking through it. "I was in a bookstore when I met him and two of his friends…"

"I see." Shinra smiled to himself. "We went to the same high school. He's normal compared to the rest of my friends."

Hinata blinked at that.

His friends weren't…normal?

Hinata pressed her lips together, unsure. "I…met Kyohei and his friends again today. They gave me a ride… I didn't realize…"

Shinra seemed to know what she was trying to say. "It's fine, Hinata. What matters is that you're back."

Hinata puts her book down. "…Two of his friends…Erika and Walker…they called me something the other day and… I don't understand it."

"What did they call you?"

"A…" She flushed as she realized what she had to say. "A…c-cinnamon…roll…"

Shinra softly laughed. "Really? Well, they're not wrong."

Hinata blinked. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata." He looked like he had a innocent-like smile on his face. "It's probably best if you don't know."

Huh? But she really wanted to know…

"But Shinra…"

Shinra laughed. "Sorry, but my lips are sealed!"

"T-That's not fair!"

He only laughed.

Even he had to agree.

* * *

 **It's amusing how innocent Hinata can be. Lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Insecurities**

Hinata sat next to Shinra on the couch, playing her PSP.

"You know that kanji could read saika." Shinra said, making Hinata look over after pausing her game.

[As in wealth?] Celty asked.

"I'll take a look at it later. In the meantime," he puts his coffee down on the coffee table, "you got a job. It's from Mr. Shiki with the Awakusu. So it's not entirely on the level. Do you still want it?"

[More transporting?]

"Yep, exactly. But you got to get this object back before you deliver it. Now I didn't ask him what it was. I'm guessing it's best for both parties if I don't know."

[I gotcha.]

"Great." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And about the goods… Seems the guy who has it keeps moving. We've got good info on where he likes to lay low. So finding him shouldn't be an issue, okay?"

[Got it.] Celty stood up from the arm of the couch.

"There've been more spotting of the Slasher lately. Be careful out there."

Celty puts her helmet on before nodding.

"…Slasher?" Hinata asked, making Shinra look at her.

"I don't really know what it is, but someone has been hurting people. So I need you to be careful too."

Hinata paused when she saw the look in his eyes.

He was serious…

Hinata slowly nodded. "I will…"

Shinra smiled at her. "Good."

Hinata slightly smiled back.

 _"It's that weirdo…"_

She paused before she looked down.

Weirdo… She was always called that at school.

Hinata looked up at her purple bangs before she signed. "…Shinra?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I…never mind." It doesn't matter.

"What is it, Hinata?" He gently asked. "You can tell me anything. I won't think any less of you!"

He was always so kind to her.

Him and Celty.

Is there a limit to their kindness?

"Am I…a weirdo?" She mumbled the last part.

But he heard it. "A weirdo?"

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason…"

"Hinata. I know you. You wouldn't ask unless you had a reason."

Hinata looked at him to see sharp grey eyes.

He always seemed to notice everything. He rarely missed anything.

It must come with being a doctor.

"It's just… I don't look normal. My hair is purple…a-and my eyes are different from others… I know that…that it's a family trait but…" She trailed off, looking down.

"I'm probably more of a weirdo than you are."

"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion.

He gently ruffled her hair. "So what if you don't have the same hair and eye color as most people do? I like that about you. You're different. Celty is different too. And does it really matter? I like you and Celty for who you are."

Hinata stared at him with slightly widened eyes.

It didn't matter? But…

Then again, Celty was his roommate, so she shouldn't be surprised…

Hinata looked away from him, feeling tears in her eyes. "…Thank you…"

"Besides, your purple hair and your eyes make you cuter!"

She flushed in embarrassment. "S-Shinra…"

He always talked about her being cute.

That was probably something she had to get used to.

"I-I'm going to get started on my homework!" She got up from the couch, running to the table to hide her blush.

Shinra laughed.

She was always so bashful.

Hinata managed to finally calm down and focus on her homework when Celty came back from her job.

"You heard a voice come from your wound?" Shinra asked.

Hinata looked over from her homework, confused.

Was Celty hurt?

[It said that I was a monster.]

"Well now that's just rude! I prefer enchantress, personally."

Wha…

[What was it?]

Shinra looked at her in surprise as she typed another message.

[What if it was some kind of alien?]

Shinra blinked at her. "Celty… Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Huh? Hinata shook her head before she got off her seat, walking over to them. "Celty?"

The dullahan jumped, turning to her before typing on her phone. [Oh, Hinata! Is something wrong?]

"Are you hurt?" Hinata asked. She didn't quite understand Shinra's words when he spoke about Celty's wound.

"Celty's okay, Hinata." Shinra assured her, making her look at him. "Her injuries heal quickly."

Quickly? Is that because she wasn't human?

"Oh… Will you be okay?" Celty seemed oddly upset from how Shinra spoke to her.

[I'll be fine, Hinata.] Celty assured her.

 _"Mother?"_

 _"…I'll be fine, Hinata." A soft smile, despite the pained look in her eyes._

Hinata slowly nodded before she turned away. "I'm…going to go to bed."

"Hinata?" Shinra looked at her in confusion. "What about your homework?"

"…I can finish it in the morning. Goodnight…" She headed to her room before she closed the door behind her, resting against it.

Why did she think about her?

She softly signed to herself.

"…Mother…"

* * *

 **I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: The Wayfinder**

Hinata pulled the rope through the top of the charm before tying it into a knot.

She held it up to reveal a purple star-shaped good luck charm.

It was made from a purple stained glass with silver frames, brown stitches and a brown cord tied to the topmost piece, and the token is the Mark of Mastery symbol.

Hinata smiled, happy that she finally managed to get it done.

It has taken her a while, but now she has finally made her own good luck charm.

She attached the Wayfinder to the right side of her skirt before she cleaned the mess around her.

"Yeah? I got it. If and when she finds these guys, makes sure she gets the foreigner and keeps him out of harms way." Shinra said on the phone, making Hinata pause.

 _"Exactly. We have no idea when they're suppose to hook up with their buyer and drop him off. So we're trying to get to them as soon as possible."_

"Okay. It's a black van, right? Do you have the license plate number?"

 _"Yeah. You ready?"_

"No, gimme a sec." Shinra went over to the notepad on the counter by the TV. "Okay."

Hinata puts the mess in the trash can.

"These guys are hired guns for some evil corporation. They're basically henchmen. They kidnap individuals who won't be tracked like foreigners then hand them over for cash. The people they take are probably being used as subjects for all kinds of ugly things." Shinra told Celty, probably thinking Hinata couldn't hear them.

But Hinata could always hear better than most people…

[It's no different than cannibalism.]

Hinata followed them out of the apartment room.

"Black van, okay?" Shinra said before taking out the piece of paper from his pocket once Celty looked at him and Hinata. "Here's the plate number for ya."

Celty took it from him before it slid under her sleeve.

"Be careful!" Shinra said while Hinata looked on in worry.

Celty waved after pushing her motorcycle into the elevator before it closed.

"…Shinra?" Hinata looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. Celty will be fine. She's tough."

"I hope so…" Hinata looked down.

Shinra gently ruffled her hair before walking inside with her right behind him. "Do you need anything Hinata? I'm going to take a shower before we go to the store."

"No…" She walked over to the couch to draw while she waited for Shinra to be done.

She always went with Shinra to the store incase she needed something.

Whenever Celty was back from work, she would show her her sketches since she felt like the woman would be more honest than Shinra.

The doctor would probably say that all her drawings were the best he's ever seen.

"I'm done! Are you ready, Hinata?" Shinra asked, smiling at her.

Hinata gave him a light smile. "Yeah."

The purple-haired girl followed him out of the apartment complex and through the streets, looking around in slight awe.

It was really beautiful at night especially with the lights from the buildings around them.

Shinra took out the shopping list the moment they got to the store before he gasped. "Oh, no!"

Hinata looked up at him. "Shinra? What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

The brown-haired man hesitated, looking at the purple-haired girl. "Well… I did forget something…" He signed. "This isn't the shopping list. It's the license plate number I was suppose to give Celty…" His head dropped. "Great…"

"Oh…" Then Hinata paused for a moment. "But you did write it down earlier…right?"

"Yeah…"

"Was it…tissues, light bulbs…and coffee?" Hinata asked.

Shinra looked at her in surprise. "It was! How did you know?"

"I… I remember looking at it…when you were writing it down." She lightly shuffled her feet. "I… I remember things clearly. It's… It's why I can draw…in such good detail… I can't…forget."

"That's incredible, Hinata!" Shinra crouched down to her, grabbed her hands with a wide smile. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Hinata looked at her feet, suddenly feeling smaller than she already was. "Because… I don't like being the center of attention… It isn't…as good as it sounds. I remember…but I can't ever forget. I can…move the memories around so… It's…not something Father would be proud of…"

Shinra stopped at that.

The moment Hiashi was mentioned, he knew it was personal.

He has noticed that Hinata has been subjected to verbal abuse.

Shinra knew that the Hyūga family wasn't like most families but to put down a little girl so much…

It wasn't right.

He gently squeezed her hand, making her look up at him.

Shinra softly smiled. "It doesn't matter, Hinata. Just know that Celty and I like you. Okay?"

Hinata stared at him with slightly widened eyes.

It… How could he…

Hinata slowly nodded. "Y…Yeah…"

Shinra lightly ruffled her hair. "C'mon. What do we need?"

"Tissure, light bulbs, and coffee…" Hinata listed before she paused. "I think the light bulbs were…60 watts."

"Right!" He pulled her with him. "But still. It's incredible! You can remember everything with perfect clarity. And you're still a kid. Wow!"

Hinata stared at him quietly.

She never told anyone about her memory. It just wasn't something she could easily talk about.

"By the way…" Shinra glanced at the purple charm by her side. "Where did you get that charm?"

"Huh? Oh! I didn't… I made it." Hinata paused, thinking of her words carefully. "I saw it…in a video game and I… I like the concept…"

"It's cute." Shinra smiled. "It suits you."

Hinata lightly blushed at the compliment before she smiled. "Thank you…"

* * *

 **This might be the last chapter for a while. I need to get back to my other stories. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it and will review. Reviews always make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Shinra's Friends**

"When did you take in kids?" Shinra's friend, Shizuo Heiwajima, said as he watched the purple-haired girl, who glanced at him before she squeaked, continuing on with her homework.

Shinra slightly laughs. "Now, now, Shizuo! Don't be mean. This is Hinata. She's… Well, she's Hiashi's daughter." He said the last part softly.

That made the blond stare at the bespectacled man. "…Seriously?"

"Yeah…" He slightly smiles. "Be gentle with her, okay? She's been through a lot…"

Shizuo stared at the girl quietly even as Shinra tended to his injuries.

Hinata turned the page in her homework before she heard the sound of a chair being moved.

And…it was next to her.

She looked up to see that it was Shinra's friend.

She stiffened slightly.

"You have any friends at your school?" Shizuo asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She hesitated before she looked down. "…No."

"I didn't have any friends when I was your age either. The only friend I did have was this idiot." He pointed behind himself over his shoulder at Shinra. "And he was a friend I didn't want."

"How rude!" Shinra pouted.

Shizuo ignored him. "What I'm saying is…it may not be today or tomorrow. But someday you'll make a friend."

Hinata looked at him with slightly widened eyes.

She didn't… She didn't know what to say to that…

"…Um…"

Shizuo pats her head with a kind smile. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I-I will!" She gave him a shy smile.

Shizuo looked over at Shinra. _Are you sure she's his daughter?_

He sheepishly smiled.

Sometimes, he has a hard time believing it as well…

* * *

"Aren't you cute!"

Huh? Hinata looked up from her sketchbook to see a teenage boy.

He has dyed blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie, black pants, and brown sneakers.

"Shouldn't you be off playing with your friends instead of being by yourself?" He sat down next to her under the tree.

She stared at him for a moment before she looked down. "…I don't…have any…"

Even though Shizuo said she would make friends eventually…sometimes it didn't feel like it.

"You know, you kinda remind me of a friend of mine."

Hinata looked at him in confusion.

She reminded him of someone?

He grinned at her. "Don't worry about it. How about I become your friend?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"It's no fun being by yourself. At least this way, you'll have a friend. Even if it's just a high school student. Do you mind?"

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm Hinata Hyūga…!"

He brightly grinned at her. "I'm Masaomi Kida. It's nice to meet you, Hinata!"

* * *

"So you made a new friend?" Shinra asked as he and Hinata ate.

Celty was on a job, so she wouldn't be back until very late.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. He's in high school, so he's older than me, but he's really nice. Cheerful."

Shinra smiled. "That's good, Hinata. I'm glad you're making friends."

Honestly, he worried about her being by herself.

She was such a good kid. She didn't need to be by herself.

* * *

Hinata was leaving school when she noticed Shinra with someone else.

He has short, black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt under a black coat with brownish fur that lines the edges that goes down to his hips, black pants, and dark brown shoes.

Whatever they were talking about, the man seemed amused by something while Shinra was being polite.

It was different from the politeness he gave to her father…

Did they know each other?

Once Hinata was close enough, the man turned to her abruptly, making her stop, eyes widening slightly.

The first thing that Hinata noticed was his eyes.

If she had a compare it…it would be the exact opposite of Shizuo's.

Shizuo's was kind if a little hard.

His… His were dark…unreadable.

"So it was true!" He widely grinned, looking over at Shinra. "You are looking after Hiashi Hyūga's daughter."

Hinata flinched while Shinra smiled.

"You're always snooping around, aren't you, Izaya?"

"I wouldn't be much of an info broker if I didn't do that much." He looked at the child.

She didn't share Hiashi's likeness except for her eyes…

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata!" He widely smiled at the girl, making her falter.

Something wasn't right…

She looked over at Shinra.

He nodded with a smile.

It was a smile she couldn't read…

Hinata politely smiled at the man. "…It's nice to meet you too." She bowed respectfully to him.

"Cute kid." Izaya looked over at Shinra. "You better take care of her, Shinra."

"I will." The doctor promised.

Izaya lightly pats Hinata's head as he walks by.

Hinata stared at the man for a moment before she looked at Shinra. "Who was that?"

"An old friend of mine from middle school. Izaya Orihara." Shinra watched Izaya leave as well. "He's quite an…unpredictable person. He and Shizuo don't really get along. So if you see them fighting, Izaya is most likely the reason for it." He looked at Hinata. "Be careful around him, okay?"

Hinata blinked at him before she nodded. "I will, Shinra."

He smiled at her before he grabbed her hand.

Still… It was strange.

Of course Izaya would be curious about his young charge, but to come here of his own accord?

It actually worried Shinra.

"…Shinra?" Hinata looked at the doctor in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He smiled at her. "Everything's fine, Hinata."

* * *

 **And there. I was unsure how to write this chapter since I'm making it up as I go along. Unprofessional, I know, but it gets the job done. I wanted Little Hinata to meet Shizuo and Izaya but I didn't know how. So I figured this will work. And her meeting Masaomi? I wanted her to have a friend. She'll meet his friends before long. Anyway, about the one who answered my little question about the rabbit? It wasn't from Naruto. It was actually based around Xion from _Kingdom Hearts_ since the meaning of the name is the same, no matter how it's spelled. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it and will continue reviewing! It really makes me happy knowing that you guys like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: A Soft Confession**

Hinata puts her dishes in the sink once she was done eating her breakfast.

"Hinata! Guess what?!" Shinra called her name, making her look at him. "Celty has a day off! She hasn't taken one in the past 265 days!"

Hinata blinked for a moment before she looked over at Celty. "Really? That's good, Celty. I hope you have a good day off."

"Wait Hinata!" Shinra cried when he saw her about to leave. "How about we walk you to school? You know, like a family!"

Hinata paused at that statement before she shook her head. "That's okay, Shinra. I'll be fine."

"You sure? We don't mind."

Celty stood up, walking over until she was next to Shinra.

Hinata smiled. "I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She gave them a wave as she pulled her backpack.

"See you, Hinata!" Shinra waved along with Celty.

* * *

The day went by relatively quickly before Hinata started to wander around the city.

She paused when she saw a blond-haired woman with a sign.

Lost…stuff?

Suddenly, a hand was on top of her head, making her freeze. "Hey there. Did you lose something?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Masaomi.

He has been surprising her whenever she wanders around the city.

"Masaomi!" She shook her head. "No…"

"Seems like everyone is losing everything." Masaomi puts his hands behind his head. "First Mikado loses his tie and his wallet and Anri loses her shoes. What's next?"

Hinata stared at him before she looked at him in confusion. "…Mikado? Anri?"

"Oh, right! I still haven't introduced you to my friends. Don't worry, one of these days I'll introduce you. Mikado is an old friend of mine from elementary school and Anri is a new friend I made here recently. We're kinda in love triangle."

Hinata merely stared at him.

He pats her head. "Don't worry about it, Hinata! C'mon, let's go get something to eat. My treat. How about we get some ice cream?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you…"

"It's no bother at all! C'mon!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"M-Masaomi!"

* * *

Hinata was eating a vanilla ice cream while Masaomi has a chocolate one.

The purple-haired girl noticed that Masaomi had stopped at one point, looking off somewhere.

Hinata looked over to see that he was looking at a hospital.

There was a look in his eyes…that bothered her…

She bit her lip, looking down.

Hospitals…

"…I don't like hospitals." Hinata murmured.

"Hm?" Masaomi looked at her, his eyes clearing up slightly. "How come?"

"…My mother died in a hospital." She murmured.

Masaomi's eyes widened in alarm.

Her hand tightened in his. "…I got hurt very badly…but she didn't make it."

He looked at her quietly. "How long ago was it?"

"…Four years ago." She murmured.

Masaomi frowned.

What has this girl gone through?

Hinata blinked when she was tugged away from the hospital. "M-Masaomi?"

"C'mon, let's go wandering around. I'll show you the best sights here!"

Hinata stumbled as he pulled her.

For some reason…the grin on his face…

It felt…different…

At first, she thought Masaomi was a very cheerful person but now…

Now she wondered if he has some sort of baggage weighing heavily on his heart…

She hoped that he would be okay…

* * *

 **Sorry! I forgot to upload this. I could have sworn I uploaded it but whatever. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Nightmares and Strange Coincidences**

Hinata lightly turned in her sleep with her eyebrows knitted together.

 _Hinata looked over to see a car coming their way at a fast speed._

 _"Hinata!" Someone got in front of her, protecting her._

 _Then…everything turned black._

Hinata's eyes snapped open to find herself in her room.

Dream… It was just a dream.

No… It was more of a memory instead of a dream.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as if it would get rid of the images.

She knew that it wouldn't thought… She would never forget it…

* * *

"See you later, Celty!" Shinra waved to her as the dullahan was putting on her helmet.

Hinata gave the woman a smile. "Have a good day, Celty."

She nodded to the two before going on her way.

Hinata looked at Shinra. "Do you…" She hesitated before she lightly shook her head. "Never mind…"

"What is it, Hinata?" Shinra asked her. "You know, you can tell me if something's bothering you. It doesn't matter how small it is."

She considered his words carefully before she looked at him. "…Do you ever have bad dreams?"

He considered her words carefully. "Well, anyone has bad dreams. Whether they're from memories or just strange bad dreams."

Hinata looked at him quietly.

"As for me… Well, I do have dreams. But I don't let those dreams bother me. Because that's what they are. Dreams."

"Oh…" She looked down.

It seems like almost nothing bothers Shinra.

Ever since she mentioned her mother's death to Masaomi…she couldn't help but think about her…

"Hinata."

She looked up at Shinra.

"Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me." He assures her, giving her a smile.

"…I know that." She hesitated for a moment. "I just…" She signs. "It doesn't matter…" She stood up from her chair, grabbing her backpack.

"It does matter, Hinata." Shinra said, making her stop. "It will always matters. You're practically my little sister now."

Hinata looked at him for a moment before she slightly blushed. "Y-Yeah…"

Shinra smiles. "Have a good day at school, Hinata."

"I will."

* * *

Hinata rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Since she woke up early due to her nightmare, she was starting to get tired.

"Hinata?"

She stops, turning around to see Kyohei.

"Are you heading home?" He asked as he walked over to her.

Hinata nodded. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm not always with them. C'mon. I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to trouble you."

"It's fine." He assured her. "I just finished a job anyway. So I'm pretty much free."

"What do you do?" Hinata asked as she walked next to him.

"Carpentry." He answers easily. "Have you made any friends?"

Hinata nodded with a smile. "I have. He's a high school student. His name's Masaomi."

Kyohei blinks for a moment. Kida? Really?

First Shinra, an old classmate of his. And now Kida?

Maybe it was just a coincidence…

* * *

"I'm home!" She took off her shoes, switching them with a pair of slippers.

"Hinata!" Shinra came running over to her before hugging her. "Welcome home!"

She paused for a moment at the hug.

It was still taking some time to getting used to Shinra…friendly affection.

"Look what I got you!" He dragged her out of the hallway before grabbing a box and showing it to her.

Hinata looked it over before she looked up at him. "A laptop?"

"That's right!" He beamed. "Since Celty and I have laptops of our own, you needed one as well. And you can even draw on it, making your art even better!"

She thought about it before she smiled at him. "That's very thoughtful, Shinra. Thank you."

"Your welcome!" He was practically beaming. "But first, we have to set it up. After we charge it first. Come on." He headed towards her room with her right behind him.

"How long will it take to charge?"

"Who knows? Maybe a couple hours."

Hinata rubbed her eyes tiredly.

She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Shinra looked over at her, noticing how tired she looked.

"Actually, how about you go to sleep? We can set it up later."

"But…" She started to protest.

"Hinata." He bends down to her height, putting the box down to grab her hands. "I'll only worry about you if you don't sleep when you need it."

She hesitated at that before she signs. "I understand…"

Shinra smiled at her before he picked up the computer, entering her room with her behind him. "In the meantime, we'll let your computer charge."

Hinata watched as he unboxed the laptop and placed it on her desk in the corner of her room before plugging it into the wall.

Shinra turned to her. "I'll let you go to sleep now. Goodnight, Hinata." He said before giving her a small hug.

She slowly hugs him back. "Goodnight…Shinra."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


End file.
